


The Case of the Missing Shoes

by miagirl3



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angel Dust in Drag (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust-centric (Hazbin Hotel), Family Fluff, Not Beta Read, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:14:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27282490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miagirl3/pseuds/miagirl3
Summary: Angel is looking for a pair of shoes that Valentino got him a few weeks ago. He had yet to wear them and now had to find them.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	The Case of the Missing Shoes

“Ay Husk! Have ya seen my black knee high lace up boots!” Angel shouted as he walked down the stairs towards the bar.

“I avoid your stuff with a passion,” the cat said as he gave Angel an annoyed look and went back to playing with a deck of cards and drinking his whisky.

Angel crossed his arms and huffed as he walked away, he needed these boots for tonight’s show. “Hey Charlie!” Angel shouted as he saw the daughter of Lucifier walk through the front door of the hotel.

“Hi Angel!” She shouted back, always her cheery shelf.

“Listen doll, have ya seen my black knee-high lace up boots?” Angel asked her, the same way he asked Husk.

She put a thought finger to her chin and titled her head a little as she thought about up but had to soon apologize as she couldn’t think of seeing them, “Sorry Angel, but I don’t remember seeing any **shoes** that look like that.”

“It’s fine. I’ll just keep on searching,” Angel told her as he started to walk away.

“Wait!” Charlie said as she grabbed him. “Let me give Vaggie a call. Maybe she’s seen them somewhere around here.

The call lasted about five minutes and defiantly included Vaggie saying that she wasn’t responsible for his stuff. The answer Charlie got only made her sigh in defeat, and Angel soon followed as he found out that she had nothing.

“Thanks anyway doll,” Angel told her as he really left this time to continue his search.

He’s already searched this whole hotel from top to bottom. The only places he hasn’t looked was the occupied rooms, which is why he was asking around.

Up next on his list was the radio demon himself.

As soon as Angel knocked on the door it opened and almost made Angel fall on the floor.

“Can I help you?” Alastair asked him annoyed.

“Hey Al” Angel greeted him happily. “Have ya seen my knee-high black lace up boots?” Angel asked him, the same as he has asked everyone else.

“I can’t say that I have. I’m not responsible for your things. Even if I was, I doubt I would want to go near them. One can only think of the horrors you do with your items,” Alastair told him.

“I have to do a show tonight or else Val is gonna have my head. He told me to specifically wear those boots cause he bought them for me a month ago and has yet to see me in them. I have to wear those boots tonight or else Val will really have my head,” Angel told him, and Alastair wanted to know what about Valentino cause the small sliver of fear to appear in the spider’s eyes.

“Well I can think of one person who might know of where they are, and it should help to get you out of my presence quicker,” Alastor said as he snapped his fingers and Nifty was there in a flash.

“Hiya Al!” she said happily.

“Hello Nifty Darlings. Did you happen to see Angle’s boots that he’s been looking for?” Alastor asked her.

“Black, knee-high, and lace up?” She asked.

“Those are the ones!” Angel said happily.

“I picked them up because dust was gathering around them and I was going to make them shine again!” She said happily.

“That’s fine dear, but make sure Angel gets them back before he leaves tonight. He needs them for his performance,” Alastair told her.

“Can do!” She said as she saluted and ran out of the room.

“Now that you will be getting your shoes back can you leave me in peace?” Alastor asked him.

“If that is what fate will have me do,” Angel said as he tried to walk both slowly and seductively out the door.

It was after the door finally closed that Alastair decided to fully role his eyes, “That spider is a menace,” he told himself as he got back to work.


End file.
